The invention is directed to a device for handling packaging containers with a parallelepiped shape, made of cardboard or a similar material which have a folded closure on a frontal side, outer corners of which, projecting beyond the sides of the frontal surface, form a folded triangle, the base of which corresponds to one edge of the frontal surface of the parallelepiped, the handling device having a guide slit to hold part of the closure fold and a cutting blade which overlaps the guide slit.
Packaging containers made of coated cardboard or a similar material are very popular. They are easy to produce, easy to handle before being filled, and can be disposed of in a particularly non-polluting manner after use. The packaging container is folded from a single pre-cut cardboard shape. Upper and lower frontal surfaces are folded to form a closure and subsequently bonded or glued shut. This results in corners which project laterally beyond the frontal surfaces, in the form of a folded triangle, because of the shape of the pre-cut cardboard. The folded triangular corners are either folded back over the frontal surface or over onto one lateral surface of the parallelepiped, and fixed in this position, e.g., glued. This results in a parallelepiped form which can be easily packaged and can be stacked without problems in units of several individual containers. In use, however, it is somewhat difficult and requires a certain amount of dexterity to open the package in such a way as to prevent part of the contents from exiting and causing contamination. In general use, a folded triangle is loosened from its point of attachment, folded up and cut off. This results in an opening through which the liquid contents can be poured out. As long as the container is closed, it maintains its parallelepiped shape if handled properly. But once it has been opened, it is relatively easy to compress it, especially if it is not handled carefully, so that the liquid is caused to exit the container. To open the container, i.e., to cut off a folded triangle to form a pouring opening, scissors are generally required, since a knife is too impractical. As an aid for this, a flat plate has already been suggested, which has a slit in its longitudinal direction, which is covered by a knife blade in the area of one end. One corner of the closure fold, which has been folded up, is passed through the slit and then the plate is pulled away in a lateral direction, so that the knife blade cuts off the corner which projects through the slit. This measure, however, represents only a substitute for the scissors which are otherwise necessary, without offering any additional advantages for use. It is desirable, however, not only to open the packaging container, but also to be better able to handle it for further use, particularly for emptying it.